The Teleporter
by BTSBLACKPINK2003
Summary: Emma Montague, a gifted young engineer, has developed an invention which allows the wearer to teleport anywhere by pressing the holographic image. Emma first discovers the portal which has suddenly appeared in her room. She steps through to experience the sightings of a murder, which had already taken place... Please be noted that this story is a one-shot.


"You... killed him." The tall boy who stood in front of me answered while the cogs and machinery carried spinning around him, a distant clanging sound could be heard, making his voice echo throughout the room. A kind of horror passed through his hollow eyes. Rage overtook pain, throughout his whole face. He looked at me; sending me a vindictive glance -- he advanced towards me...

It would be best not to you, the reader, with my own particular troubles, but it would be best to start at the beginning.

I lay awake staring through my window, towards a pale lit crescent moon, which had descended into the dark night sky, illuminating the radiant stars which hung in the distance. I felt a faint ticking come from the inside of my cerulean gown. I reached inside and pulled out my silver pocket watch, which I had been recently working on. It was my dear friend's Mr Thomas Hardy's and he had asked me to repair the cracked screen of his pocket watch. I pulled out a screwdriver and tried opening the screen of the inside of the watch, which ended in success. I gently opened the screen and uncovered it to see, a symbol of a metallic rose embedded inside the centre of the watch. I maintained my glance upon the rose as I distinctly reached out towards the inside of the centre and gently traced my finger across the rose, when suddenly...

I felt a sudden light engulf the room, lighting the darkness. I stepped back in fright dropping the watch in panic, my back banging against the wall. A bright light turned into a holographic image of a circular doorway. I hesitantly put my hand through the entrance, and to my astonishment, my hand felt the clasp of a cold grey handle. Out of curiosity I hopped into the image and ventured towards the door. I came out to find myself in a rather large room, covered in cogs and screws attached to every wall. I felt the silver pocket watch latched securely around my neck. I tried to pull it off, but it remained their grudgingly.

The room was particularly large, and the cogs on the wall were making a clanging sound resound in the room each time they turned clockwise. I turned around in wonder, gazing up at all the extraordinary sightings displayed int the room. I turned around and crashed and crashed myself upon, a very long-looking table overlooking my waist. To my horror, there lay an old deceased body, it's skin pale and cold.

I stumbled back in shock, as I was at the same time intrigued and filled with dread; of wanting to know what had happened to this poor soul? The stench of the rotten flesh finally started to make me nauseated as I clambered back against the dark grey door, trying to push it open, which resulted in no success at all.

The door boomed open abruptly from behind me, as I spun around to get a good glimpse of the person who had ascended into the room. I spun around to see a young man, maybe; in his early adulthood. He was tall, lean and had these piercing chocolate brown eyes which melted me right on the spot. He had curly lock of ebony hair. His gaze maintained with mine, trying to look deep into my soul.

The clanging sound in the room drifted away, and it felt I was trapped in the glance of his cold, dark stare. I began to move back, my back crashing against the table, where the dead body lay. I felt the cold fingers digging onto my neck, making the tiny hairs on my neck rise a little, as I turned up my gaze to see the brooding boy starting to come towards me.

"You... killed him."

The tall boy who stood in front of me answered. I wanted to tell him, that I had merely stumbled into this strange looking room, but then I saw the blood stains starting to appear on my gown, which hadn't been there before, and looking into my left hand, I was holding a large blood-stained knife.

I looked up at the boy...

A/N

Thank you for taking the time too read my short story. If you want more, tell me in the comments below. This is supposed to be a one shot story I was working on at school, but maybe I might turn it into a story.

What did you like about this story?

What did you not like about the story?

Any Improvements?

Who do you think the boy is?

Thank you

Simba


End file.
